In the past, various types of gaming machines have been developed with different features to captivate and maintain player interest. In general, a gaming machine allows a player to play a game in exchange for a wager. Depending on the outcome of the game, the player may be entitled to an award which is paid to the player by the gaming machine, normally in the form of currency or game credits. Gaming machines may include flashing displays, lighted displays, or sound effects to capture a player's interest in a gaming device. There is also the desire to incorporate mobile devices for game play, however, there are numerous obstacles to the use of mobile devices for game play, including the lack of ticket printers and bill acceptors.
Historically, there has been “Ticket-in-Ticket-Out” functionality in gaming machines. Briefly explained, when using “Ticket-in-Ticket-Out” functionality a player inserts cash into a gaming machine, but does not receive cash when pressing “cash out.” Instead, he or she receives a paper ticket that may be further inserted into the present or any other gaming machine, or redeemed for cash by inserting into a kiosk.
It may desirable to replace “Ticket-in-Ticket-Out” functionality with a mobile telephone application operated by a player on their own personal mobile phone. The player could install such an application on their phone by receiving and activating a link to a URL supplied by a casino. The link can take the form of a printed QR code or can be contained in email promotions.
While there is a desire to use mobile devices such as smart phones as gaming devices, there remains a need for additional functionality that can be delivered when a gaming system is in operation. In particular, certain manufacturers have implemented systems in the past for displaying statistics to players for entertainment purposes. One of the very earliest of these statistics would be displaying the number of games since a royal flush was hit on a particular EGM—such a statistic was displayed on Olympic Poker machines in 1993 in Australia.
One problem with these statistics has been that they have usually had to be buried within help screens or otherwise remained hidden to most players, so as not to overwhelm the gaming experience. Another problem is that any detailed statistics would preferably need to be reviewed at leisure by a player. Presenting this information on an EGM prevents play while a player is reviewing the information.
Yet another problem with existing statistic solutions has been presenting relevant information to a player. While giving the results of the last 100 spins at a particular EGM may be presented as a graph or bar chart, it is difficult to do this in a way that helps players see patterns. In particular, the experience of other players at a particular EGM may not fit with the current player's betting strategy or results, and therefore does not feel relevant to a player.
A final problem is that players may not like casinos collecting data on their play. Displaying information about their play on the EGM may make a player uncomfortable.
It is thus desirable to have mobile devices including enhanced mobile control for electronic gaming machines and tables. In one aspect, there is a need for conveniently displaying statistical and other information. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to address these and other issues.